Illusions
by Red Ink and Black Blood
Summary: A dark shadow is hovering over Equestria, and his name is Magum.


In a time long ago, in a land far from Equestria, all was not well.

The noble empire of Equideterra, the land of the Alicorns, was under siege. Every mare, every stallion was always prepared for a sudden attack by the enemy, and the Alicorns lived in fear.

Surrounding the border were ferocious creatures of almost boundless power and strength. Although the Alicorns outnumbered the Beasts seven to one, the Beasts could easily take on five Alicorns at once. Everything seemed hopeless, for the Beasts slowly reached closer and closer to the center of Equideterra; many feared the Beasts would reach the capital city of Spesalata before they could be stopped.

Just as all hope was lost, three Alicorns rose to the call of the people; their names were Celestia, Luna, and Caelum. The three were siblings; two twin sisters and their younger brother. The three came up with a plan to defeat the Beasts and rescue the Alicorns of Equideterra. Celestia blinded the Beasts by raising the sun during the day, allowing it to shine bright into Beast's eyes. Luna, at night, raised the moon to give the Alicorns light, but not enough light for the poor-sighted Beasts to see by. Caelum used his skill with illusion to disguise himself as one of the Beasts and infiltrated the ranks.

The Alicorns slowly gained an advantage. They quickly became used to the light of the sun, while the Beasts still were hindered, and they attacked often by the light of the moon, leaving the Beasts blinded by the dark. Caelum gave information on the Beasts' movement, so the Alicorns always knew what they were going to do next.

The Alicorns decided to end the war with one final, crushing siege. They would invade the Beats' main base, and cut the enemy off by the head. The siege of the outer wall was led by the valiant and brave mare Manus, and the siege from within was lead by Caelum. When both attacked, the Beasts were doomed.

While attacking, Caelum found something monumental. A small, rectangular container that had a strange, eerie green glow was sitting atop a pedestal. Caelum stole it, and the Beasts were crippled, for the Box was the source of all their powers. The Box had almost unlimited power; it could be used to create, and it could be used to destroy. Certainly too much power for anypony at all.

The Alicorns defeated the Beasts, and they celebrated. Luna and Celestia, however, felt they were needed somewhere else, so they said goodbye to their brother, leaving him to become ruler of Equideterra, and set off for a distant land. Before they left, however, Caelum intrusted his sisters to keep the Box safe and out of anypony's hooves.

Caelum married Manus, and the two were elected rulers of Equideterra. The two had several foals, each one taking after their mother. Caelum's skill at magic was wiped out almost entirely from the royal family for decades and decades.

Both King Caelum and Queen Manus left eventually, most likely to find Caelum's sisters, but the pair never returned. The two passed the rule to their foals, and it was passed on from then on.

For a millennium, the Kings and Queens were all valiant, brave, and strong, and so we're their siblings. It was like this always until the thousand and seventh generation of Royalty revealed a single colt with his ancestor's talents.

King Tempero and Queen Ventus had two foals, both colts. Prince Fortis was the oldest, and therefore would inherit the crown, and he was as strong as two Alicorns, even at his young age. His younger brother, Prince Magum, was a weakling. He could hardly pull his weight, and was a poor flier. The young Prince spent his time studying, and quickly became a master of magic, and became a very powerful caster. But, as this skill was uncommon in the royal family, Prince Magum was always treated differently than his older brother, and often treated with resentment.

When the two princes grew older, Magum was progressively acted more separated. He always was a bit sulky, but that was normal for him, and Magum always cared for and supported his brother Prince Fortis.

Suddenly, only a few weeks before his brother's coronation, Prince Magum began to act strange. He would disappear for hours, often days, and each time he came back, Prince Magum became more resentful of his brother.

It was Coronation Day when Magum finally broke. When the crown was being lowered onto Fortis's head, he snapped, saying that Fortis had no sense, that he did not deserve to be king. The younger price stormed out, and was not seen again for a year.

Exactly twelve months since the Coronation Day, Magum returned, but he was different. Instead of the innocent colt he was when he left, Magum wore a black, metal, intricately carved mask that covered his entire head, making him look sinister, with openings only for his mouth, nose, ears, and horn. He wore a grey bodysuit that hid his cutie mark of a blurred spiral that looked almost in flux, illustrating his talent of illusion and magic, and his eyes looked darker and bloodshot.

King Fortis confronted his younger brother, insisting that Magum cut the act and to come home, but Magum just laughed. Magum exclaimed that no one could stop him now; he was powerful, and he had an army stronger than all of the Alicorns. He said he would find the Box of legends, said to have been found by his ancestors, and he would become omnipotent. He would become a god.

Before King Fortis could stop him, Prince Magum flew off into the distance, faster than what Fortis thought possible. Putting command of the kingdom of Equideterra in the hooves of a trusted advisory named Confido, King Fortis flew off in pursuit of his brother, knowing he was the only one capable of calming Magum down or, if necessary, confining him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Equestria...

A large Pegasus slipped out of the Everfree forest, his head cover by a hooded cloak. He blinked the light from his eyes, and his face widened to a grin. Close by, he saw a small town filled with earth ponies, and a few pegasi and unicorns. He quietly slipped forwards, laughing inwardly at the thought of ruling them all...


End file.
